Love Intervention
by D.K. Rhoswen
Summary: Somebody at the Sanctuary gets an intervention...


**A/N: so this is a bit of a crack!fic that sprung out of a conversation on the Teslen Thread on GW. Thank you to my fellow Teslenites for any ideas of yours I have put here, and for inspiring this.**

**This is dedicated to the very lovely, and gifted writer, Mimzy aka Miss Pookamonga. Love you.**

After another long day of work Helen Magnus wandered back towards her office. Upon rounding the corner she saw the door was already open. Figuring it was just Nikola waiting around for her again with a glass of wine and conversation. The moment she walked in, however, she did not find anything remotely similar to what she had been expecting.

Henry was seated on one couch, Kate was sitting opposite him and Will was in a large leather chair in the middle of the two couches. When she walked in all three stood, somber faces smiling at her.

"Hello, everyone, this uh, unexpected to say the least," Helen said hesitantly.

"Hi Magnus." Will said, "Why don't you come have a seat next to Henry on the couch."

Intrigued but unsure as to what was going on Helen cautiously sat down on the edge of the couch. Everybody else took their seats again, Henry sitting to Helen's right rather close.

"What's this all about Will?" Helen asked.

"First of all, we need to say that Big Guy would be here but somebody had to look after the Sanctuary while we were all here." Henry told her.

Will nodded then said,

"Next. You need to understand that we are here because we love you, and want to see you happy and healthy. Everything we're about to say to you is out of love Magnus. Remember that."

Helen's eyes grew wide in realization.

"THIS AN INTERVENTION ISN'T IN IT?!"

"Yes Doc, it is," Henry nodded, "A love intervention."

"A _**what?!"**_Helen exclaimed.

"It's a love intervention Magnus," Kate jumped in, "Cuz girl. You need to move on from tall, bald, and deadly."

"Excuse me?!?"

"Druitt, Doc." Henry elaborated, "You need to let him go…"

"BLOODY HELL! I FAIL TO SEE HOW MY LOVE LIFE IS ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Magnus, just calm down. No need to go crazy. We just want to help you…" Will soothed.

"I am NOT crazy!"

"Uh, doc? You were in love with a bald freak and you haven't admitted anything yet." Kate said, "In my book, that's crazy. Will?"

"Yeah Magnus I'm with Kate. That's a little crazy."

Helen decided her best option was to just play along and it would all be over soon, it wasn't like they could really send her to rehab anyway.

"So, what are my options?"

They all sighed a little.

"What?!"

"Wow," Kate said to Will, "She has serious denial issues!"

"_She_ is right here and can hear you!" Helen snapped, "Now what are you babbling on about?"

"Doc," Henry spoke up, "Now I may not like either of those two because well, they hate…"

"Those _two?!"_ Helen interjected.

"Yes two. But, Druitt is just straight up creepy and evil and treats you like crap. Nikola on the other hand…"

"Uhh. Excuse me. What? Nikola and I are…"

"Magnus. You brought me here in the first place because I can read people. Please do not try and deny the love. Do not try and deny the unresolved tension between you and him. Not to them," here Will gestured to Henry and Kate, "And especially do not try and deny it to me."

** "**Yeah. I've heard of and experienced some intense tension but holy crap! What a century can do to that tension will never cease to impress me!" Kate chuckled in a sincere manner.

Will nodded in agreement with Kate,

"Magnus it's just unhealthy. You need to let go of your attachment to Druitt so you can move on to happier and healthier relationship."

There was a long moment of silence in which Helen was watched carefully by the other three for any kind of reaction, fight, flight or relenting to the truth. Then Helen lifted her, parting her lips as if to say something but just then Nikola walked in with a bottle of wine and two glasses in one hand. Kate and Henry instantly leapt to their feet as Nikola crossed the room to Helen's desk with a curious look on his face placing the glasses and bottle down.

"What is going on here?" He crooned, mischief appearing in his smile.

Henry and Kate dashed over to him each grabbing him non-too-gently by the arms, dragging him away and stammering,

"Nothing Vlad! Just a little conversation! No biggie! Let's go!"

"Yeah don't worry Fang Boy! We got it covered!"  
As they were about to drag him over the threshold of the office Will suddenly got the most brilliant idea of his entire life.

"NO WAIT!"

Henry and Kate froze in their tracks and Nikola's face got even more confused. Getting up and walking towards the door Will continued,

"I have a better idea. Bring him back in."

At this Nikola looked at Helen utterly confused Will took the opportunity to wink at the other two. Now completely understanding Will's plan, Henry and Kate roughly shoved Nikola back into the office. No sooner had Nikola's hands hit the floor halting his fall did Will yell,

"NOW RUN AND SHUT THE DOOR QUICK!!"

The trio bolted out Helen's office so fast that Helen, who had leapt up as they shoved Nikola and was now running at the door, swore that her three assistants were also vampires. Reaching the door just as she could hear the lock clicking shut Helen slammed her fists against the wood in frustration.

"I SWEAR WHEN I GET YOU ARE ALL FIRED!" She shouted at them.

"Fine! Just be sure to work out that tension!" Will called back.

And so the three interventionists walked away snickering and high-fiving each other. In the meantime, Nikola had recovered himself and was now standing, hands on hip behind Helen.

"Could you please explain to me why Tiny Tim and Little Miss Diva just tossed me to the ground?"

"Oh they were giving me a love intervention." Helen sighed.

"A what?"

"Ridiculous right?!" Helen said turning around, back on the door, "They said I haven't let go of Druitt, which by the way I _so_ totally have ages ago!"

Nikola raised an eyebrow, heart a flutter with the joy of those words, but only commented,

"Did they now?"

"YES! And then they had the _nerve_ to imply that we," She gestured a hand between her and Nikola, "have some kind of unresolved century old tension between us!"

This made a huge smirk spread over Nikola's lips and that familiar glint return to his eye. Helen was quick to notice this and asked him,

"Do you agree with them!?"

Nikola rolled his eyes at Helen and replied.

"You do need an intervention!"

"You think we have…"

And she could say no more suddenly the scientist had his lips pressed tightly to her own in a passionate kiss over a hundred years in the making. To her surprise her mind screamed yes. Her body agreed apparently because her arms slipped up and around Nikolas neck and her hands roamed through his hair and down to his face pulling him deeper into the kiss with a moan and then down to his shirt buttons and….

The next day when Will, Henry and Kate went by Helens office they happened to be just in time to bump into Helen and Nikola who were just exiting and about to dash off. The trio was completely confused at this as they had assumed those two had left only moments after they had locked them in.

"Uh, uhm, Doc?" Henry stammered.

Helen turned, hand still grasping Nikola's tightly, and continued walking,

"Yes Henry?"

"Don't you have a key to the door?" Will asked.

She grinned broadly, and shrugged dismissively,

"Yeah I guess I do somewhere."

Turning back her and Nikola continued walking away. Before the two erupted in laughter Nikola leaned in and gave Helen a loving kiss on the lips.

"Well, tension resolved." Kate announced triumphantly.

"Intervention successful." Will grinned, proud of himself.

"And so it begins…" Henry droned dramatically.

Kate and Will looked at each other and then at Henry, and then all three laughed together. When their laughter died down, Henry said,

"No guys, seriously. Have you really thought about what this means?"

Will and Kate started him blankly stares.

"It means," Henry explained, "That Nikola will be here. _All_ the time."

A silent moment, then,

"CRAP!"


End file.
